A common problem when using an email client program is the initial configuration to allow the email client program to work with an email provider's mailserver. Often a user is presented with a complex set of configuration menus requiring technical knowledge or assistance beyond that normally required by a computer user. Furthermore, even if a user can successfully configure an email client, there is no guarantee that the configuration gives the user the most secure or highest performance configuration available. Therefore, there exists a need to simplify configuring an email client with the settings for the greatest user benefit.